The Domino Effect
by Pale-And-Preculure
Summary: Alice has a set of gruesome visions. They keep apearing. She realizes that she must do something to stop it or a third of The United States will go up in flames. All from Alices POV "It's all apart of something bigger. I just don't know what." I stated.
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** Okay, this is for one of my favourite writters, MrsEdwardMasenCullen! Thank you for being such an awsome reveiwer. And since you wrote me a story, I shal return the favor.

Alice P.O.V.

Images crossed my mind, one by one like a slide show.

Rain. Rain. Rain. Sun. Rain

A picture of the state of Nebraska

Jasper, attacking a mountain lion.

Nebraska again.

I slowly opened my eyes and observed my surroundings. The faint smell of oak and dust. An

echoey linoleum smell, oil and freshly cut grass.

Colors rushed against my retinas. A fresh summer morning, rich with possibilities. The dew that

lingered upon the blades of grass each reflected a different individual image of the sun.

All was quiet except for the babbling brook and the birds singing a merry tune from afar. I also

heard the silent thudding of approaching foot steps, the sallow padding repeated quickly and

unnumerably.

I sat still waiting for Jasper to place his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and imagined the

warm touch of it. Then suddenly my imagination became reality.

I turned my head slightly to look at Jasper.

"You haven't hunted today." I said quietly.

"I don't need to." He asnwered just as quietly.

"Don't stretch yourself, it will hurt you." I stated.

"Will it?" He asked.

"No, We will go hunting tomorrow. There will be mountain lions up north." I smiled.

My vision blurred by an image of a map. It was United States or America. It was zoomed to the

North West.

Then it faded.

Jasper placed his hand on the small of my back.

"It was a map. Again." I said automatically.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, there were flames, only once thought. In the beginning."

I have been having visions of maps from America for the past 5 days. I haven't been able to make

sense of it.

I heard Renesmee giggling in the distance. I turned to look.

"Shall we?" Jasper held out his hand.

I didn't answer, but I took his hand and ran out the back door with him.

We leaped over the river in sync. Our feet moved simultaniously through the forest. Streams of

sunlight was let past the tree tops into the woods. It beams shattered off Jasper and I's skin

beautifully.

Bella's new soft tinkilly voice was talking to her daughter. Edward chuckled.

I could start to smell the moss that was placed creativley around there cottage.

When it was in sight we slowed to a walk.

"Oh Bells?" I called.

Bella Renesmee and Edward appeared outside of their home instantly.

Beautiful little Nesie looked about 6 years old now. Her long curls reached her hips. She was

slender and adorable.

"We are going shopping this afternoon." I told Bella. "You won't mind babysitting will you boys?"

Edward shook his head. "We have plans."

"Well that's a shame she will have to break them." I replied.

In my head, An image of Bella in my porche appeared,

"I win." I said to Edward with an evil grin.

Edward sighed in defeat.

In one bound I leaped over to Nessie and scooped her up in my arms. She giggled and smiled

widely.

"What are you daddy and uncle Jasper going to do tonight?" I asked her

"I want to go hunting!" She said excitedly.

I tried to look towards the future, to see Jasper tonight but it was blank and nothing happened.

"That should be fine." I said looking at Edward.

I placed Nessie on her feet and looked at Bella. She was glaring pointedly at me.

"Relax, We will have fun, I can see that." Images of her smiling and laughing filled my mind.

"What about the sun?" She asked me.

"Gone by 2." I smiled. She couldn't win.

The sunshine shone so brilliantly overhead it looked like it would never deteriorate. Off in the

distance I spotted a dark cloud threatening to approach. I knew that it would dominate.

"Hmm." Bella said.

I looked at Jasper and he was standing still, his eyes were a nearly black.

Suddenly, My future blurred and I couldn't see my own path. I looked at Edward and I could tell he

was about to ask me a question.

"Nessie? Would you like to come with Aunty Alice?" I asked Renesmee.

"Mmm'k." She said smiling. Her skin was faintly glowing. I compared it to her Mother and Fathers,

theirs sparkling like a pricless diamond. She was still beautiful, She had the best of both worlds.

The luxuries of being a vampire, the speed, the strength, the beauty with the benifits of a human.

Sleep, being able to have children and if needed, she could live off solid food.

Edwards eyes silently thanked me.

_No problem, _I said in my head.

I shut out the visions of Edward and Bella that tried to reach me.

I took Nessie's hand and Ran back though the forest. Jasper and I slowed our pace to match

hers.

Once back at the house Jasper drifted to his study and Nessie went to sit with Esme upstairs

while she was planning a future home for her and Jacob. Of course this was a surprise as

well. Jacob and Nessie had no clue, even though they were there half of the time.

I took a seat by the computer. I popped open internet and searched Maps of America. I looked up

North West. I studied it and saved it to my mind.

Then suddenly, 3 gruesome images passed through my brain.

The first was a pretty blond girl, possibly 17-18, was laid out on a bathroom floor. She was

wearing a fairly revealing ensamble. Blood covered her stomache and lips. Her arms were bent

into unnatural poistions. The girl's neck was bruised as if she was strangled.

The second image. A man in his late 20's early 30's in an orange jumpsuit. He was gruff looking.

His beard grown out, and his eyes narrowed down on something. He had large thick muscles.

The third was an older man. Probably middle 50's. He was wearing a nice looking suit. Gray, and

tailored. He hung from the ceiling in his living room. A noose tightly wrapped around his neck. A

small stream of blood trickled from his mouth.

My Mind was in a stall. Somehow I managed to stand up. I flitted as quickly as I could up stairs to

Jaspers study. He was already at the door, opening it for me and ushering me into the room. I

stared straight past him, somewhere into the future. At the images of the humans.

He guided me to his small leather couch in the right side of the room. Automatically I sat downand

curled my knees to my chest. Jasper sat on both knees in front of me.

"It's all connected." I said. "The maps, The girl. The Man. The _other_ man."

Jasper's hands were at my temple massaging them. "How is it connected Alice?" He asked

quietly.

"It is going to happen in Nebraska. The man, will kill the girl." I whispered.

"What about the other man?" Jasper encouraged.

"I'm not sure what he has to do with this."

"If it's just one girl, why is it such a problem?"

"It's all apart of something bigger. I just don't know what yet." I stated.


	2. Understanding

**A/N:** Okay, just a reminder, Alice is in Jaspers study with him. And Somewhere in the future there may be some rated M content. I will warn you before hand at the beginning of the chapter just so your not thrown off. There is nothing horrible in this chapter, but there is a little bit of PG 13, 14 A. Hahah

Finally my sights came back to the present. I was able to assess the room. Observe everthing in a

proper manner. I could feel calm penetrating my emotions and I welcomed it. I let my panic merge

with Jaspers calm. I let it warm me.

I set my lips into a smile.

Jasper questioned it, but didn't say anything. He stood up and sat next to me.

When he moved he stirred the smells and scents in the room. No longer was the stiff leather smell

over powering me. A tropical exotic scent wafted my way. It was a breeze of freshness.

I leaned toward Jasper to inhale it deeper.

He leaned toward me aswell.

I rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled me onto his lap. His arms remained around my waist.

Visions of Jasper and I strew about on his couch made their way into my head. I loved the sight of

that and I pushed myself to make it happen.

Playfully I nipped at his neck and moved my hands up to his hair. I played with it in my small

fingers, Felt the texture against my diamond skin.

He put hands on either side my neck and gently pulled my head off his shoulder.

I opened my eyes and looked into his pupils. There was still a little bit of topaz left around his iris's.

Just barely though. Mine, I'm sure were probably the same color.

He brought his lips to mine and coaxed them to open. Happily, I obeyed. His tongue played with

mine, at first lovingly, but then the mood quickly changed to ugrent, and brutal. I'm not sure what

led to this sudden change but it was fine with me.

He laid me down on the couch and slowly lowed himself on top of me. I left one of my hands on his

hair, and the other one I let crawl up underneath his shirt.

I could hear his breath coming quicker, mine as well. I was intoxicated by the fresh smell that was

naturally imbedded in his skin. It drove me crazy,

I hands were playing with the hem of my shirt. He was dangerously close to removing it.

Out of no where, my sights got cut off by a picture of a pretty looking farmhouse engulfed in flames.

It was beyond th point of being saved, no firehose could ever have enough force and power to put

out a fire of that magnatude.

I froze and Jasper could feel my tenseness. I could see that he was staring at me. He was

concerned, I knew it.

"Another fire." I said, trying my best to act non-chalent.

He saw right through it.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said before he could ask me the question that I knew I couldn't

answer.

I peeked at the clock from behind his shoulder.

It was 1:22. Bella would be at the house by 2:07.

I laughed a high trilly giggle.

"We have time." I said smiling still.

And we continued.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I dressed myself slowly. I looked at Jasper caringly. His eyes didn't show anything but hunger and

passion. I don't like it when his eyes are dark, It makes it difficult to read him. Not that I don't have a

mental cheat sheet. Any time I wish, I could summon images of his days to come.

When I had finished, I jumped to Jaspers side and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before we

ran downstairs to the living room together. We sat on the couch together, me on his lap.

My head was aching. I wasn't quick sure why though. No wolves were around for all I knew. For

once it smelled somewhat fresh, although there was still a faint odor of wet dog melted into our sofa

sadly. Jacob was currently out of town, In seattle with his father. He had to go for a treatment for

some sort of cancer. I assured him that he would re-cover, which he would.

Emmett was lounging on a recliner and flicking through the channels on the T.V.

2 minutes untill Bella will arrive.

I waited patiently. I flipped through the afternoon in my head, Bella and I would head to Port

Angeles, Find a couple cute dresses, get bored, go swimming. Rows, on rows of houses would

catch on fire.

Wait. That wouldn't happen today. Sometime to come. Weeks? Months? Months. A sudden flicker

of every single building is Forks passed through my mind. Each one had it's own personal inferno

inside it. Including our home.

_Edward? Did you see that?_ I asked mentally.

Just then Bella and Edward showed up at the door and walked in.

"What _was_ that?" Edward asked.

"Us." I said simply.

I showed him the other pictures. The one of the farm house. The Girl, the man in prison and the

other man hanging from his ceiling. I reveiwed the maps mentallly.

"Can you make any sense of it?" He asked.

I was aware of every vampires eyes upon my face. I continued my conversation as if nobody was

watching.

"The man in prison, killed the girl. It will happen in Nebraska. Thats all I know. Somehow the other

man is related to them. Possibly the girls father. It will cause a Domino effect of sorts and a third of

America will go up in flames. Everyone will die." I said. I squeezed Jaspers hand for support. He

squeezezd back.

"What?!" Emmett said from the corner of the room.

I explained my visions and my thoughts to him and Bella.

"We should talk to Carlisle." Edward said. "Maybe he knows one of these people."

"They are humans Edward. I doubt it."

"It doesn't hurt to try."

"Jacob will be back tomorrow at 6:00 pm, explain everything to him please. I'm not sure if I will be

here." I turned to Jazz and smiled. "I have a hunting trip."

"Can't we do anything to stop it?" Bella asked.

"Of course we can." I said merrily. "That is... Once we find out what we are stopping."

Everything was silent for a moment.

Once again I looked toward tonight and my porche.

"Let's go Bella. We have some shopping to do! You'll find a great little dress... With my help of

course." I added.

"If you know what I am going to get why don't you just buy it for me?" She asked,

"But thats just not as fun." I pouted. Bella heaved a sigh and I grinned.

I gave Jasper a peck on the cheek and ran to the garage. Bella was already in the passenger seat.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"Well, first we have to find your dress. I am rather Jelous it won't fit me actually." I admitted.

I backed out of the driveway with confidence. I peeked at the rear veiw mirror, I caught Jasper

staring at the vehicle with a worried face. I tried to ignore it and shove it to the back of my mind. But

it was impossible. I could think of so many things at once. He stayed motionless lookign through

the window. I locked eyes with him until I could no longer see him.

I stomped on the gas peddle and accelerated. Within minutes we were on the highway out of forks.

trees started to encase my veiw.

I saw all of these trees on fire. every single one. This was not a vision, it was my imagination. These

visons were starting to shatter my confidence.

**A/N:** Reveiw, Reveiw! Flames are more than welcome. I am always looking for ways to improve my stories.

I have been thinking about adding a "M" Scene. If You would like me too, tell me through a reveiw. I have no problem with it, but I just don't know what my reveiwers would think.


End file.
